Wet
by Spunky Sparrow
Summary: You and Jack, alone on the Pearl.......


I watched him from the deck of his ship. Watched as he swam in the blue waters of the Caribbean. He had not a stitch of clothing on him. I licked my lips watching him. He only had to look at me and I felt myself melt with want for him. But watching him in the water did even more. Made me crave him. Made me want possess him.

Lost in my fantasy, I did not see him climb up the ropes to the deck. But I felt him behind me. Felt the water dripping from his body on mine as he wrapped his arms around me. The water dripped from his goatee down the front of me onto my shirt. The wetness from his chest, soaking my shirt. The hardness of his cock pressing into my backside.

"Jack." I said breathless. He didn't reply. His hands moved to my shirt and he ripped it open, baring my aching breasts to the warm sun. He ground his hips and pushed his erection further into me. His hands moved to the apex between my thighs. He rubbed his hands slowly over the center of my heat. I could feel the wetness beginning to pool. "Jack." I said again in a hoarse whisper.

"Shhh." He said, his breath hot on my neck. I squealed when I felt his teeth nip my skin. One of his hands held my backside against him while his other hand moved to cover a bare breast.

His hand moved from my breast to my knife, which was strapped to my thigh. I felt myself gasp when the coolness of the blade trailed over my aching breasts. He slowly moved it to the front of my breeches, pulling the fabric away from my body slightly before slicing them open. I gasped as he yanked them off, leaving me as naked as he was. He tossed the knife to the deck and spun me around. Grabbing my face he shoved his tongue inside of my mouth. I moaned loudly as his hands moved down my chest and to my backside. I could feel his erection pressed into my stomach.

"Jack, please." I begged him. I needed him inside of me. This relentless teasing was driving me insane.

"Please what?" he murmured and kissed me with a fierce passion once again.

Even though he was holding me, I felt my knees go weak with desire.

"Fill me." I said.

He pulled away and smirked. "Not yet." He said. "Are ye wet love?"

"Jack." I looked at him, pleading with my eyes.

He took his hand and ran the palm of it along my stomach and down to the curls between my legs. He let his fingers part me and my body throbbed when he slid two fingers inside of me. I reached up and grabbed at his arms. He moved his fingers in and out of me, painfully slow.

"Jack, please." I begged him. He slowly pulled his finger out of me and looked at me as he put his finger in his mouth and sucked on them.

"Not wet enough darling." He said and took my hand and pulled me to his cabin.

Inside of his cabin he pulled me to the bed. He propped up the pillows and sat down, making me sit between his legs, facing away from him. He pulled my bottom close to him and I could feel his erection pressing into my back.

"Bend your knees." He said, pulling my legs up. He moved his hands over my thighs, spreading them wide.

His hands moved back towards my curls. I laid my head back on his shoulder. Closing my eyes I savored his touch.

"Open yer eyes." He whispered huskily. I opened my eyes and before us was sitting his full-length mirror. My eyes widened as I saw the two of us. Jack took my hand in his and led it towards my curls.

"Jack." I said in a hoarse cry as his hand covered mine. He took my index finger and led it to my already wet folds. He slowly pushed it inside of me. He knew I had never pleasured myself. Never had the courage. I watched in the mirror as he maneuvered my finger in and out of me. I was embarrassed and tried to pull away, but he held firm.

"Don't stop." He whispered and bit on my ear gently. I couldn't deny him anything. I felt blood on my lip from biting it when I watched as he pushed his own finger inside of me. Together we moved. I couldn't pull my eyes away. The look in his eyes was lust and passion.

I wanted to turn away, but his eyes held mine. "Watch your passion love. Watch the pleasure." He said. I turned my head to his and he kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips. It intensified the movements of my finger, along with his. His other hand moved to caress my already heaving breast. My nipples were hard like pebbles. I didn't know how much more of his sensuous torture I could take. His lips left mine and our eyes returned to the mirror.

I could feel myself become wetter by the second. "Jack, I need you. Please." I begged of him again.

He pulled our fingers out of me and brought my finger to his mouth. He licked off my wet juices and brought his finger to my mouth, making me taste myself. "Turn around." He said.

I turned in his arms and he pushed me down onto the bed. He kept his hands on my knees, pushed my legs apart and slid his cock inside of me. I heard someone cry out and then realized it was me. He pounded in me, relentlessly. I clung to him. Moans from the both of us filled the room.

I felt the white hot heat of my orgasm rush through me. I gripped his arms and pulled his mouth down to mine in an urgent kiss. He pulled away from my lips as I screamed out his name. He filled me with his hot, wet seed and then collapsed on top of me.

After a few moments, he rose up on his elbows and kissed me gently, brushing a few strands of hair out of my face. "I love it when you're wet."


End file.
